Brown Eyed Girl
by RockinRims986
Summary: Chatper 2 and 3 are up! Fred Weasley has to decide whether to go along with his brother's pranks on his crush, Alicia Spinnet, or tell her how he really feels.
1. Chapter 1

Note:  Nothing in this story is originally mine.  The characters were all made by JK Rowling.

            "What do you want?" she asked with a threatened tone.  "I suppose you're here to laugh at me, too, aren't you?  Well let me tell you something, I've had enough of that from Twiddle-dumb down there, and I certainly don't need more from Twiddle-dumber!"  Her eyes narrowed on him, then she swiftly turned to face the fire again.

            Fred didn't say anything.  He stood there for a moment just staring at her.  Then, without realizing what he was doing, he walked over and sat next to her on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.  "I didn't come up here to laugh at you," he said, not daring to look at her.  He felt her eyes fall upon him, but didn't risk looking up.

            "Well, then what are you here for?"

            _That's a good question_, he thought to himself.  What was he here for?  He couldn't remember.  Why had he come here in the first place?  Why had he followed her when she ran up here crying for the crack that George had made about her?  Was it to tell her how he really felt about her, and that he didn't mean a word that he had said about her in the past, or had he indeed intended to laugh and joke about her?  He couldn't remember.

            "Well?" she asked, sounding impatient.

            "I…uh…I was looking for…" He looked around the dimly lit room for something, anything to make up an excuse for.  He spotted a oval shaped object on the floor and picked it up in a hurry.  Then, he held it in front of the growling fireplace for her to see.  "This."  She looked at him suspiciously.

            "You were looking for….that?" she asked skeptically.

            "Yep, I don't know where I'd be without it."

            She giggled and took the mystery object from him.  He felt her tender fingers touch his palm slightly, and it sent shivers up and down his spine.  "Do you know what this is?"

            "Do I know what that is?" he asked.  "Of course I know what this is!  It's a…a…"

            "It's an owl treat, Fred," she laughed, tossing it back to him.  

            Fred gulped and felt himself blushing.  He forced a smile and said, "Right you are, Licia, ma dear.  Right you are."  He rotated it around in his hand, feeling stupid while Alicia Spinnet sat laughing in her seat.  "It's my lucky owl treat.  Carry it around all the time, I do."

            "Is that so?" she asked, trying to stifle her laughing.  She crossed her arms, and grinned.  "That's curious, Fred.  Extremely curious."  She laughed and said, "Now, tell me why you're really here, if not to laugh at me, nor to find that owl treat."

            He laughed and tossed the owl treat back onto the floor.  "You're clever, you know that?"  She nodded.  "Well, to be perfectly honest with you…I don't know why I'm here…exactly."

            "Uhhuh…" she said, standing up and walking towards the stairs.  "I'm going to bed.  I'm not in the mood to put up with another one of your practical jokes."

            "W-wait…" he said, standing up.  She stopped and looked at him.  "Maybe I just wanted to call a truce?"

            "A truce?"  Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

            "Uh…yes…because…you see…ever since George and I accidentally poured that hair dye into your hair last month…you've been awfully mean to us."  He met eyes with her for the first time.  _She has beautiful eyes_, he thought.  Standing in the fire, he could make out the light gold speaks that mixed perfectly with the deep chocolate brown.  But they weren't the happy eyes that he was used to her wearing…

            "My hair was green for weeks," she said, walking towards him.  "And all you and George could do was ask me if someone had sneezed in my hair.  How nice."

            Fred gulped and stepped backwards and she came closer.  His back was up against the wall.  "About that…I'm…er…I'm sorry…"

            "You're sorry?" she asked.  She laughed sarcastically.  "Now you're sorry.  You weren't sorry when everyone called my boogie head, but you're sorry now."  She sneered.  "And what about the time you 'accidentally' knocked me off my broom by blasting one  of your  bloody bludgers towards me?  Humm?   Are you sorry about that too?"

            "Of course…but-…"

            "Oh!" she said, pushing him in the chest.  "What about the time that you 'accidentally' put polyjuice potion into my tea?  Are you sorry about that too?  I was a bloody cat for two days!  Lemme guess…sorry?"  Her voice was raising, and she was getting red in the face.

            "Alicia…" he said, grabbing her arms and trying to calm her down.

            She pulled away and started walking towards the stairs again, but then changed her mind and faced him again.  He met eyes with her, but they were different now; they were glassy and hurt.  

            "Do you remember that time you asked me to the Yule Ball?" she asked, looking away and softening her voice.  "I was so surprised that you, Fred Weasley…who all the girls are after and everyone wants to date…you asked me.  I got my hair done, got a nice dress…and you danced the night away with Fleur Delacour."  She was silent for a minute.  Fred stepped forward.  He wanted to hold her and comfort her and tell her everything, but she stepped backwards with every step he made forward.

            _She doesn't even want to be near me anymore_, he thought, stopping.

            "I fell for you that night, Fred," she said meeting eyes with him again, and still walking backwards toward the stairs.  "I fell for you hard…but you left me alone the whole night…and I suppose that you're sorry for that, too."  She laughed a little.  "Well, sorry just isn't enough sometimes."  A tear ran down her cheek and she ran up the stairs.

            "Alicia!  Wait!" he called after her, standing at the bottom of the stairs.  But she didn't.  He heard the door click softly behind her just as George and Lee came walking in.

            "Oi!  Fred!"  George said.  He noticed the look on his face and asked, "What's a-matter?"

            "It's a girl, isn't it?" Lee asked.  "Can tell by his face."

            "Ah, don't worry 'bout her, Fred," George said, slapping a hand on his brother's back. "'Cause we've other things to worry 'bout…like how to switch this fake wand 'ere with Snape's, and not get caught."

            Lee snickered.  "Come'n mates, let's go."        


	2. Chapter 2

            Alicia slumped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow.  While she was up here swimming in her sorrows, everyone else was down in the dungeons for the Halloween party…except for Fred.

            _Why had he followed me in the first place? _she thought, wiping away the tears that were shed.  He was the only one who had, and yet she felt nothing but resentment towards him.  She hated him…with a passion.  She hated him for always going along with George's jokes…for standing her up at the dance…and then for coming up here to try and comfort her when she needed it most.  _Actually…that was really sweet of him_, she thought.  She sat up and smiled as she recalled how he blushed when he said that he was looking for his lucky owl treat.  _He's so cute when he blushes…_

            "Who are you trying to kid?" she asked out loud, laughing a bit.  "You're in love with the boy!"  She giggled, feeling a lot better, and bounced back downstairs to the dungeons.

            "Licia!" Katie Bell cried, running towards her with Angelina close behind.  "We're so glad that you're back."

            "Yea, and we told off George for you, too."  Angelina grinned with delight.  "That old bloke…"

            Alicia smiled.  "Thanks guys…have you seen Fred?  I really have to-…"

            "He's gone," Katie said.  "Ran out of here with George and Lee not long after you left."

            Alicia's heart sank.  "Oh…all right…"

            "We would've told him off too," Angelina said, "but Katie wouldn't because she fancies him."

            "Angelina!" Katie screamed, blushing and laughing.  "You swore to secrecy."

            "She's our best mate, Katie," Angelina said, grinning.  "She ought to know."

            "You fancy…Fred?" Alicia stammered, not wanting to believe her ears.  "B…b…but I thought that you hated those two."

            "Only George," Katie smiled.  "And guess what else!  I'm going to ask him to the Yule Ball as soon as I see him!  And Angelina's going to ask George.  You can ask Lee!"

            "You're asking him to the ball?" Alicia asked, shocked.

            "Well…yes," Katie said, confused.  "Unless, of course, _you_ still fancy him."

            "Me?  Fancy that git?  I think not."  Alicia stuck her nose up in the air and spun on her heels, running right into a tall red-haired figure.  She stepped back quickly, realizing that it was Fred.  He half-smiled when he saw her, then quickly looked away.

            "Oh, Fred!" Katie squealed, running towards him and grabbing his arm.  "Could I have a word with you?"  Fred looked at Katie, then met eyes again with Alicia.  He quickly looked away again.

            "Of course," he said softly.  Katie laughed and quickly led him away, gripping tight to his arm. 


	3. Chapter 3

            _She has an awfully strong grip for a girl_, Fred thought as Katie gripped tightly to his arm.  Katie looked up at him a smiled.  They stopped, and she took hold of his hand.

            "Fred…I have to tell you something," she said, looking down and blushing.  She had a huge smile on her face.  _She really is a beautiful girl_ Fred thought absent-mindly.  _If I weren't so hung up on Alicia…maybe I'd ask her out._  "Fred…I fancy you…a lot, actually…and I was wondering if…"

            Fred laughed.  "Wait," he said cutting her off.  "Katie, I'm really not in the place to have a girlfriend right now, you know that."  She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

            "I…I know that Fred, but I was wondering if you would want to go to the-…"

            "Katie, listen," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.  "I think it would be best if we were just friends, okay?"  He smiled and walked off to find Alicia…if she would talk to him.  He spotted her over by the table that was filled with snacks, giggling with Angelina.  He stepped beside her and cleared his throat.  She looked up at him with those eyes…those eyes got him every time.  He felt weak in the knees and he couldn't find his breath.

            "Did you say yes to Katie?" Angelina piped in.  She has a smile on her face.  Fred pulled his stare away from Alicia's brown eyes and into Angelina's. 

            "No."  Angelina's face turned grim and she tightened her fists.  

            "What?" she asked, stepping forward.  "How could you do that to her?  She really liked you a lot and you just dumped her in the dirt like that?"  She cracked her knuckles.  "I'm going to have to hurt you now."  

            "Angelina," Alicia said, putting a hand on her arm.  "Can't you please act civil?"  Angelina gaped at her.  She nodded at the both of them, and walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

            Fred was almost scared to meet eyes with her again; he was afraid of what they might say.  He didn't want to make a scene so he took hold of her arm.  "Can I talk to you?"  She looked down at his hand, then up into his eyes and nodded.  He smiled and walked with her out of the dungeons and down the hall towards the common room.

            "About earlier…I was just-" she started, but he cut her off.

            "Understandable," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  "I've been a real jerk to you lately…but the truth is that-"

            "I have something to tell you," Alicia said, stopping him.  "I figured something out tonight."

            "You have?" he said, locking eyes with her.  He was afraid that they would be angry like they were earlier…but they were the normal Alicia eyes that she usually wore.  "What is it?"

            She hesitated a moment, then leaned over and kissed him lightly.  He stood paralyzed for a moment.  He couldn't believe this.  _Did she just kiss me?_ he asked himself.  Alicia blushed and started walking again.  

            "Sorry…it was just…spur of the moment sort've thing-" she said, walking quite fast.  He quickly caught up with her.  "I didn't plan on kissing you…it just happened.  What I wanted to tell you was that…" She looked up at him, and smiled.  "Well…I realized that I still fancy you, Fred Weasley."

            He grinned.  "Then you'll go out with me?" he asked, excited.  

            "Not exactly…you see…Katie still has feelings for you…and I couldn't do that to her.  You understand, don't you?"  They reached the picture of the Fat Lady.  Alicia said the password and stepped inside.             

            "I suppose so…" Fred said, following her.  Alicia stopped at the foot of the stairs, and so did he. 

            "I'm going up to bed," she said, stepping on the first step so she was eye level with him.  He nodded.  She leaned in and kissed him again…a little more then before though.  Then she bounded up the stairs.  

            Fred stood, weak in the knees, paralyzed, and was found that way when George came back and directed him to his own dormitory.        


	4. Chapter 4 (the last chapter to my short ...

Disclaimer:  Nothing in this story is mine, as I said before…enjoy anyway! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                        The next couple of months flew by rather quickly, and before anyone could say "Quidditch" there were only a few more days left till the Yule Ball.  All the girls were up in a fuss, and all the boys were hurrying about, trying to pick out the last of the 'decent' girls that weren't yet asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Alicia sat crossed-legged on the bed and watched as Angelina twirled about in her gown.  It fell at her ankles, fixing around her slender shape, and was baby blue.  Whenever she turned, the room flashed with rainbow colors as the sun's rays bounced in and out of the tiny diamonds attached firmly to the blue stitching.  Katie lay on her stomach on her own bed, reading and re-reading Ginny's diary, which was accidentally found hidden conveniently under Ginny's bed cushion.

                                                                                                                "Oh, listen to this," Katie squealed, sitting up and clearing her throat.  In her best Ginny imitation voice, she read: "Dear Diary, today Harry helped me carry my books to Potions class.  I cannot express more greatly my feelings for Harry.  Every time he speaks to me, I melt at once, and when he is near, I loose my voice.  How I wish that he would ask me to the ball, but Ron has already assured me that Harry wants nothing to do with a younger girl, such as myself.  I cannot blame him; he has the devilishly good looks, and the charm, and it's no wonder that he doesn't already have a girlfriend.  But somewhere in the back of my mind, I keep dreaming that someday, it will be me.  Oh Harry…how I love thee."  Katie stared around at the two girls who by now were laughing hysterically.  

            Angelina lay back on Alicia's bed and said in a high, squeaky voice, "Oh Harry…how I love thee."  They doubled in laughter.  

            "Wait, wait, there's more!" Katie said, hushing her laughter.  She cleared her throat again and began to read.  "And you'll never believe what I have seen.  As I walked from Herbology back to the castle, I stopped by the field to catch the rest of his practice, but much to my dismay, once I arrived, I noticed that the field was clear, and everyone had already gone up to the Great Hall for lunch.  That's when I spotted him.  It was my brother, Fred Weasley, kissing silently in the shadows where no one would expect to see him.  Kissing, none other than Alicia Spinnet."  Katie raised her eyes to meet those of Alicia's.  They were filled with shock.  "I was sworn to secrecy by the both of them, and promised not to tell a soul.  And I won't do so, unless, of course, they decide to blab to the school about me and Neville last Saturday in the gardens…"  Her voice trailed off, and she looked back at Alicia.  The room fell under an awkward silence and everyone just stared at each other for about five minutes.

            Finally, Angelina spoke up.  "Licia…I didn't know that you and Fred were so…close."  She stood up, walked over to Katie, and took the book from her, obviously wanted to read this writing for herself.

            "Neither did I," Katie said in a hushed tone. 

            "Katie…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for you to find out this way…I mean…" Alicia stammered for words…but they just wouldn't come.  She finally gave up and gave Katie a sympathetic look.

            Angelina closed the little dairy, and locked it again.  "When were you planning on telling us, Licia?" Angelina asked with a grin.  She ran over, sat next to her, and with a grin, said, "Is he a good kisser?  As good as George?"

            Alicia giggled.  "He's a wonderful kisser."

            Katie also got up and sat next to her.  "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked, smiling.  

            "I thought that you would be mad," Alicia said, quizzically.  

            "Mad?" Katie laughed.  "Mad?  Over a boy?  Never."

              Alicia laughed.  "Well, I'm glad that you aren't upset with me.  But you two have to promise not to tell anyone, until I get the okay from Fred, that is."

            "Promise," Angelina and Katie said at the same time. 

            There was a knock at the door.  "Who is it?" Katie asked sweetly, standing up and heading for the door.

            "Fred the Fabulous."

            "And George the Great!"

            "George the Gay is more like it…" mumbled Fred's voice.

            "Oh?  Is that Fred the Fag?"

            "You little…"

            Katie opened the door just in time to save George's neck.  Fred was reaching for George's neck in a strange attempt to strangle him.  "Enough boys," she said sternly.  "You can come in."

            They grinned and came into the room.  Fred flopped down next to Alicia and George, next to Angelina.  Katie shut the door, grinning at Fred.  

            "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  "I didn't do it this time, I swear!"

            Angelina laughed.  "That's not what she's grinning about."

            "No, not at all," Katie said, still grinning.  "We know your secret."  

            "What secret?" George asked, smirking.  "Do tell, do tell."

            "Yes, do tell," Fred said, glancing at Alicia.

            Katie laughed.  "About you and Alicia, secretly seeing each other!"

            Fred's eyes widened and he stared at Alicia.  "You told them?!"

            "No!" Alicia said, laughing a little.  "I didn't tell them a thing!"

            "No, she didn't tell us," Angelina said, standing up.  "But Ginny's diary did."

            Fred gulped.  "And you're not mad?" he asked, looking at Katie."

            "O'course not, Fred!" she said laughing.  "Not over you, anyway.  I'm very happy for the both of you."  She smiled sweetly.

            George jumped up.  "Would you two lovely ladies like to join me in spreading this wonderful news?"

            They jumped from their spots, clutched either of George's arms, and paraded down the stairs, singing "Fred and Alicia sitting in a tree…"

            "Well, looks like we're officially a couple…" Alicia smiled and looked into his green eyes. 

            He turned almost the same color as his hair.  "Guess so," he said, laughing a bit.  "Now I can officially call you my brown eyed girl."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THE END!

Isn't that cute?  Aw…I think I'll write another because I was in a hurry to finish this one.  J   


End file.
